Dynamic amusement board games, those having pieces which are projected across a playing surface, are preferably fun, simple and fast paced. There are many devices for projecting pieces across a playing surface, for example, catapults, spring loaded, pin ball type battering rams, and electric motors inducing vibration of the playing surface. Some board games have simple and more reliable means for projecting the pieces, for example, a surface inclined with respect to the playing surface, down which a ball or disk is rolled onto the playing field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,862 shows a board game having an object which is rolled onto a target at the opposite end of the board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,997 shows a board baseball game in which a ball is rolled down a ramp toward the opposite end of the field where the opposing player strikes the ball with a hingedly mounted bat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,529 shows a game in which a disk is rolled down an inclined surface to the opposite end of the board onto a target which is part of the board surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,909, one player of a game tries to knock the opposing player's disks out of the way in the football type board game by rolling his disk down an inclined surface. All of these games have as their object the directing of a ball or disk onto a playing field from a ramp at one end in an attempt to place the rolled object in some desired position on the playing surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,585, a ball is rolled from one end of a playing field in an attempt to place the ball through a goal at the opposite end, while players on the sides of the playing field try to intercept the rolling ball with balls of their own. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,833, a ball is rolled onto a playing surface in order to strike balls suspended above the playing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,375 shows a game having ramps at opposite ends of the playing field. In this game, balls having a letter painted on them are rolled down the ramps along a track in a particular order to spell a desired word.
In the above cited patents, the games disclosed appear to be either slow paced compared to the speed of dynamic board games to which people have become accustomed, or else mechanically complex. The need exists, therefore, for a fast paced dynamic board game which is simple in function for reliability and enjoyment.